1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fundus photographing apparatus for observing or photographing a fundus of an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
In a fundus photographing apparatus, for example, a photographing element detects a focus target projected to a fundus. Based on the detection result, a focusing lens (diopter correction lens) moves in an optical axis direction. Accordingly, the fundus is observed or photographed in a state of being focused (U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,553).
Moreover, there is a publicly known a fundus photographing apparatus that projects an examination target on a measurement point of the fundus and examines the fundus based on a response from the examinee. An example of such a fundus photographing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,726. The apparatus has a function of a campimeter. In other words, the apparatus projects a visible examination target to a local position of the fundus, and then examines the state of the examinee's visual filed.